


Birthdays, Baths, Boys

by icanhelpyouthere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanhelpyouthere/pseuds/icanhelpyouthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something for Harry's 35th Birthday. Draco tries to plan the perfect evening for his live-in boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays, Baths, Boys

The first time Draco mentions Harry's upcoming birthday, they've just woken up and Harry simply shrugs, getting up to make them some tea. A week later, Draco asks what he wants to do and Harry replies, "Dunno" before kissing Draco on the cheek and continuing on to Floo to Kingsley's office. 

Deciding to talk to Hermione, Draco Floos Ron and her's flat, which is always open to Harry and him. 

"Hermione? Can I come through?" Draco calls out to the quiet flat. Hermione walks in from the hall, a book in her hand. 

"Draco! Yes, of course." Stepping through the flames, Draco finds himself in a one-armed hug with her. "Is everything alright?" 

Following her to the couch, Draco bites his lip. "I'm not sure. I've been attempting to plan Harry's birthday, but he's just so disinterested and is avoiding the topic." 

Hermione's brow knits tightly as she considers Draco's words. "Well, you know his history with his birthday." 

"Obviously, but we've always gone out somewhere or had people over since we've been together." 

"Maybe he doesn't want to celebrate this year." 

"But…it's his birthday!" 

Smiling fondly, Hermione pats Draco's knee. "Yes, Draco, we all know how much you love birthdays."

Draco scowls and mutters, "Every normal person loves birthdays." 

Hermione still smiles, but her eyes turn slightly sad. "I'm not sure Harry qualifies under the category of 'normal' people." 

Sighing, Draco nods and they both sit in quiet for a few minutes before Draco thanks her and returns home to plan.

That night when they're curled up together on the couch, Harry reading through paperwork and Draco flipping through a magazine, he brings it up again. 

Carding his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, he keeps his tone casual. "Don't make plans the night of your birthday, alright?"

A smile graces Harry's handsome face, but Draco can see it looks tired. "Surprise party, then?" 

Draco shrugs. "Guess you'll find out." 

-

When it's finally the evening of Harry's birthday, Draco is pacing around anxiously, making sure everything is how it should be. Harry insisted that he needed to still work today, which was fine, because Draco needed to prepare anyways. He's dropped reminders about tonight every couple days or so, letting Harry believe his assumption about a party. Draco hears the Floo flare to life in the other room, so he takes a deep breath and goes to greet Harry. 

Harry cocks an eyebrow as he takes in Draco's outfit - he's wearing a crisp, cotton button-up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and top three buttons undone, untucked from his casual trousers. There's nothing on his feet. "Not that I'm complaining, but- well, you tend to dress up much more than this when we're going to a party." 

Draco smiles and walks up to Harry, removing his cloak for him. "We're not going anywhere." 

Harry frowns in confusion. "Are people coming here? Shouldn't we set drinks out or something?" 

"I can fetch you a drink if you'd like one." 

"No, that's- Draco, what are we doing tonight?" 

Lacing his fingers through Harry's, Draco leads him towards the bathroom. When Harry stops and stares at the candles around the bubbling bathtub, Draco starts to rub his shoulders as he explains. "I was thinking we would take a bath to wash off your work day and relax. Then we can order take out from The Dragon Egg and curl up by the fire while watching _Casablanca_." 

Grinning in surprise, Harry turns in Draco's arms to face him and presses their lips together. "Those are my favorite things." 

Draco taps his nose affectionately. "I know that, pillock. And tomorrow we're having drinks at Hermione and Ron's, they want to hang out and do presents." 

"Of course they do," he says warmly. Curious, he asks, "Why no party?"

"Because I don't think you want one, for whatever reason."

Harry chews on his bottom lip. "Celebrating my birthday extravagantly still feels weird. I mean, I like going out with our friends, but when it's in honor of me it's not my favorite. It's fine, usually, I just wasn't really feeling it this year." 

Draco shakes his head in exasperation. "Why didn't you tell me that? What if I hadn't noticed and planned a party?" 

Shrugging, Harry smiles. "You like throwing parties. Didn't want to take that away." 

His heart skips a beat and Draco kisses Harry hard, stroking their tongues together and nipping his lip. Touching their foreheads together, Draco murmurs breathlessly. "Bloody Saviour complex. I love you so much." 

"Love you, too," Harry replies easily. "Thirty-five and you can still surprise me." He traces Draco's jaw with his fingertips. "This is perfect, Draco. Thank you." 

"You can thank me by taking your clothes off and getting in that water."

"Why don't you take them off for me?" Harry teases. 

"Such a high-maintenance, entitled prat. Just because it's your birthday." 

Harry beams. "I learned from the best." 

Snorting, Draco starts to peel off his shirt and sucks on the now exposed skin at the base of Harry's neck. "Harry. Shut up." 

Shivering, Harry nods and slips his hands under Draco's shirt. "Okay." 

-


End file.
